I’m Here - A Bughead Story
by Trashy Mick Trasherson
Summary: What I think would've happened if Betty had her seizure at the trailer, rather than her house. Mild language. I’m Here - A Bughead Story Reviews Appreciated. COMPLETED
1. No!

**What I think would've happened if Betty had her seizure at the trailer, instead of her house**

Jughead awoke to a rattling of the trailer.

"Betty?" Jughead said in confusion. He didn't get a reply, surely the rattling would've woken her. "Betty?" he said again. When he still didn't get a reply, he turned around. In horror of the fact that Betty, who was lying there helpless, was having convulsions.

"Betty!" He shouted, trying to grasp what was happening. "Betty! Betty no!" He grabbed his phone from off the nightstand, and without hesitation called for an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived Jughead insisted on going with Betty. Of course, the paramedics disagreed. Saying he wasn't next-of-kin, but seeing as they couldn't get a hold of Alice, they let him come anyway.

When they were in the ambulance Jughead couldn't stop crying. Jughead wasn't usually the one who cried, but he just couldn't help it. He was terrified of what was happening to Betty, and he couldn't help her.

"Please, please, stay with me Betty. I can't loose you" he said under his breath. When he wiped off his tear stricken face, they had arrived at the hospital.

**Sry for this being so short.. it's like 1:30AM and I'm rly tired. And! Next week I won't rly be able to post anything.. I'll be on vacation. I'll try to post either next Thursday, Friday, or possibly Saturday before we leave.**

**Thx.**


	2. Hope

Betty had fallen unconscious "Her vitals are dropping!" Jughead heard someone shout. He didn't know who. All he knew was that his beautiful Betty was in danger.

"Sir!" He looked up, annoyance spreading across his face. "Sir, I'm sorry but you'll need to stay out here in the waiting room" it was a nurse. A nurse with auburn hair. "Ok" he said in a weak voice, and the nurse flashed him a sympathetic smile.

Jughead sat down in a tacky hospital chair. Unsure of what to do, he called Archie. When unlocking his phone he saw it was 2:45 am. He hoped Archie would pick up.

He picked up on the 5th ring. "Jug. What're you doing, it's 3 in the fucking morning" Archie was clearly annoyed. And Jug couldn't hold back tears as he said "Archie. Betty had a seizure. I didn't know what to do so I called emergency services. We're in the ER right now. And I thought you would want to know" Jug was in full sobs now.

"Ok, o..ok I'll be there" Archie's voice was laced with concern. Jughead hung up the phone and cried. _Sadness. Guilt. _Those were his only emotions.

It was less than 20 minutes after the phone call when Archie busted through the hospital doors. His heart sank when he spotted the beanie-wearing teen.

Archie sat next to Jug. "I'm so sorry Jug. But you did the right thing, by calling EMS. She's in good hands now"

They had been waiting there for 4 hours. Veronica had shown up, so had Kevin. Jughead had walked up to the front desk about a million times trying to get information on Betty's condition. He decided to ask again. And this time the front staff didn't just wave him off.

"Hi. Do you know anything about Elizabeth Cooper's condition?" Jughead had a pleading look in his eyes. The hospital staff responded with a simple "Yes" And Jughead had hope again.

**Yay! This one's DEFINITELY longer than the last one!!! I'm for one happy about it. So yea.. I hope you liked it. More chapters coming soon!!**

**Thx.**


	3. Peace

The raven haired boy stood impatiently, waiting for the nurse to continue. "She's awake." He got in reply.

"That's great! Can I see her?" Jughead had wanted to see Betty ever since he was told to stay in the waiting room. "Room number 45, it's on the left." Jughead immediately ran to room 45. But was stopped by the hospital staff. "You'll need to follow me if you want to see her."

He heard a few voices behind him asking "See who?" It was Archie and Veronica. Jughead gave them a small smile "Betty's awake" And they both gave a relieved sigh. "But, if its ok, I want to have a moment alone with her." His smile turned to a slight frown.

"Yea, of course." Veronica said holding onto Archie's hand, and giving Jug a sympathetic smile. "Thank you." He said as he followed a doctor twoards Betty's room.

"She's in there." The doctor gestured to the closed door, labeled with a 45 on the front. Jughead gave the doctor a single nod, and opened the door, taking a deep breath.

The tears started to form in his eyes the second his gaze landed on her. She was asleep, but not unconscious. Jughead slowly and cautiously walked over to the chair next to her bed. He looked at her, she was crippled, weak.

Jughead took her hand in his, gently caressing the back of it with his thumb. Tears threatened to fall. But for one moment, there was peace. Beautiful peace.

**Hi!!! I'm rly exited rn because I ordered a Bluetooth keyboard for my phone, and it arrived today!!!! I typed this whole thing using it. I got it because I type faster using a physical keyboard rather than the keyboard on my phone. Kinda short, sry.**

**Thx.**


	4. Scared

He had been sitting next to her for 20 minutes, waiting for Betty to wake up. Yet he didn't want to wake her, she needed her sleep.

Jughead had been holding Betty's hand the whole time. He was looking at the ground trying not to cry when she held his hand back. He immediately looked up at her. She was awake.

A weight immediately lifted off his shoulders. She smiled at him "Juggie." She said and cupped his cheek with her hand. Which instantaneously, made him smile back. "Are you ok?" He asked, voice full of concern. She dropped her hand and said "Yea. I'm fine, just a little shaken up." And by looking into her eyes, he could tell, something was off.

He leaned over and kissed her. She had scared him. And this was an action that calmed them both.

As they pulled away Jug could tell something was wrong. "What is it Betts?" He asked, now sitting back in his chair.

Betty bit her lip, trying not to cry. "It's just, I was scared. I was scared when they took me here, scared when I got brain scans, just all of it scared me." Betty had tears streaming down her face. "Betts, it's ok. Your ok now. No need to be scared." Jughead got up and sat on the edge of her bed. He soothingly rubbed her thigh with his hand. Betty looked away from him, she was ashamed of her seizure, and he could tell. "Betts, look at me." He said in a stern, yet soothing voice. She looked away from the chair beside her, and too her boyfriend. "It wasn't your fault for having the seizure. Ok?" And Betty reluctantly nodded. "Ok."

Only Jughead knows how to scare away her demons. He got up off the bed and laid down next to her. He wrapped her into a tight embrace as they stared into each other's eyes. "You scared me tonight." He said with a smirk. Betty smiled. "I'm sorry." She said with a small giggle. Jughead liked to hear her happy. And it made him smile too.

**Hey guys! Happy Easter! If that's what you celebrate. I was thinking about possibly ending the series here but then decided to get your opinion on that. So leave a review on if you would like this story to continue or not.**

p.s. this is my longest chapter yet!

**Thx.**


End file.
